Fate Takes Away, But Destiny Brings Together
by GirlDichotomized
Summary: 5 year old Naruto loses his best friend and pet. Two ANBU shinobi happen to pass by, who know the pain of loss, and one can't help but comfort him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: I created the ANBU character 'Aiko'. I thought it would be a fitting name, since it means 'beloved' and 'person who loves others'. shrugs I know I'm not the first one to use that as a name in their fanfiction though, so forgive my lack of creativity on that part. xD

In this Kakashi is much younger, and in ANBU. I also allude to my OC was friends with Obito and Rin.

And please, if something is off or wrong, I'd really appreciate it if you would inform me so I can fix it. I only just wrote this, and I don't have a beta, so I'd extremely appreciate it!

Summary:

5 year old Naruto lives in the rougher part of town, and Iruka-sensei takes care of him. His only other friend is his pet, a toad named Mr. Toady, who passes away and leaves the poor child distraught. Two ANBU shinobi, passing through the area, come across the poor child and one shinobi takes it upon herself to comfort the poor boy.

* * *

Two ANBU shinobi make their way through the rougher part of town, their masks tied to their hips, bouncing with every step. The sounds of future genin running around barefoot and playing in the streets filled the air. The children completely oblivious to the two and few adults seemed to notice them, as they strolled down 'memory lane', passing places that they themselves used to spend time at.

The female ANBU's dark brown hair swaying lightly with each lazy step; the male's shock of silver hair swaying with the breeze as he slouched into his gait.

As they came upon a worn looking house, they could see a bright orange blob with bright blond hair sitting on the sidewalk crying.

"Maa, Ka-chan, isn't that kid...?"

Kakashi nodded his head "Hai. Iruka takes care of him now, since the Yondaime passed away..."

Aiko nodded, understanding that he didn't feel like remembering how his sensei passed on- not here at least; not yet.

They could see Iruka's tense form leaning against the door, watching the boy as they got closer. When their footsteps led them to the child, he looked up with his bright blue eyes into the dark cerulean orbs of an ANBU woman leaning over his hunched form.

"Maa, what are the tears for, little one?" Her voice was soft and light; soothing to the ears.

He pointed to a clump of dirt in the rugged yard "My pet toad Mr. Toady went away. He was my best friend- my only friend, and now he's gone." The sullen boy began to cry harder.

She leaned over his hunched form, gently clasping his chin in her hand raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Well then, little one, you'll just have to make some new friends then, ne?"

He cast his eyes to the side "My names Naruto, and none of the other kids my age want to be my friends. Iruka-sensei and Mr. toady were all I got." He frowned "And now all I have is Iruka-sensei."

Aiko gave him a small smile and placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Let me share a little secret with you then. Hmm, Naruto-kun?"

The boys' bright blue eyes lit up.

"This secret is very important, and you must carry it in your heart always, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?"

Wide-eyed he nodded his affirmative.

Aiko smiled at the boy "Good. Always remember the phrase 'Fate takes away, but Destiny brings together'. Do you understand, Naruto?"

He looked at her with his brows furrowed, trying to make sense of what she said. He looked up at her, confusion etched across his boyish features.

She helped the boy to stand and then once again leaned over his small form.

"Here, I'll explain. You see, Naruto, I don't usually go this way, but my friend and I felt the urge to stroll down memory lane, and Destiny brought us to this path." Aiko said with a smile. "It was Destiny that wanted us to meet you here."

A sniffling Naruto looked into her cerulean eyes "But, why?"

"Because when Fate takes away it does not care about the balances in life. Destiny brings together in hopes of fixing that balance."

She smiled and patted his head, trying to think of another way to explain it.

"Do you have any dreams, Naruto?"

He beamed up at her "Yeah, I'm going to be Hokage some day!" he stated proudly.

Aiko squeezed his shoulder "That's a fine dream Naruto. You see, Fate has made you who you are so far, and will continue to mold you throughout your days. However, Destiny is what will lead you down that path."

He happily smiled at her, giving both ANBU shinobi a toothy grin.

"But, me and my friend here" she looked over her shoulder at Kakashi "have some friends we have to go meet."

Naruto looked up at her with wide surprised eyes "you two have friends in this area?"

She shook her head gently "Not quite."

Squatting down to his level she turned him towards the direction of the training grounds.

The direction of which the sun was currently starting to set, tingeing the sky with an orange glow.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and pointed out towards the trees in the distance.

"You know what that is over there?"

Naruto shook his head emphatically "Yeah! It's the training grounds! I'll be spending time over there in a few years. I have to train hard if I'm gonna be Hokage- Believe it!" he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Kakashi smiled as she chuckled at his antics.

"That's right Naruto. But, do you know what else is over there?"

He stood still for a minute, then, turning his head slightly, gave her a confused look.

"Over there, is the monument for those lost in battle. That is where our friends are."

Iruka gave the two of them a sad smile.

Naruto turned around to stand face to face with her crouching form, and then looked back towards the training grounds "So your friends are waiting for you there?"

He looked back at her, confusion plainly visible in his eyes.

"Something like that." She said as she looked out towards the setting sun. She turned back to his face giving him a glowing, heart-felt smile and ruffling his hair.

"You see, just like Fate took Mr. Toady, Fate also took our friends from us, and Destiny is slowly fixing our paths."

Something seemed to click in the blond-haired boys head, and he gave both shinobi a saddened look.

"So you can't play with your friends anymore either, huh." Aiko shook her head and patted the boys shoulder.

"But its okay, Naruto, because we go to the memorial to spend time with their memories and pay our respect to them. You can always do the same for Mr. Toady here."

Naruto enthusiastically nodded his head "Hai, hai!"

She ruffled the boy's hair once more, giving him a warm smile before standing up.

"Good evening you two." Came Iruka's soft voice.

Aiko nodded to Iruka, who was standing in the doorway; a sad smile playing on his lips as he watched their interaction with the boy.

"Yo." Kakashi calmly stated with a nod of his head, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Iruka looked back to the orange-clad boy "Come now Naruto, we don't want to hold these two back any longer."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." He looked up at the two ANBU "You guys'll come back by this way the next evening you go to visit your friends, right?"

The ANBU shinobi looked at each other, wordlessly making a decision.

Kakashi was the one to open his mouth; "Hai, Naruto, we'll make sure to pass by this way when we go in the future."

Naruto beamed up at them "Yes!"

Aiko chuckled at his reaction as her and Kakashi began to continue on their way.

She looked over her shoulder at the blue eyed boy "Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hai?"

"Don't forget. Fate takes away..."

The blond boy picked up where she left off "But Destiny brings together."

She smiled at his grinning face, and turned to face forward.

"Ja ne" Kakashi replied for the both of them, as they simultaneously lifted their hands to wave, without looking back.

And every evening that they went to pay their respects at the memorial, they made sure to pass that way.

The blond boy would always smile and wave enthusiastically, and then pay his own respects to Mr. Toady as they ambled down their path.


End file.
